


He Can Rest Now

by Harmonious113



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Not A Fix-It, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonious113/pseuds/Harmonious113
Summary: AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!!A short look at Tony's thoughts during the end.





	He Can Rest Now

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been 5 days for me and I am still at 0 days of not having a random cry about this film. While writing this I basically sobbed but I could feel a little part of me start to heal. 
> 
> I also made the mistake of typing this out and posting it and reading it while listening to Iron and Wine and Bon Iver. 
> 
> If you have not watched the movie, this is your last warning!

He makes Steve promise that his present-day life must remain the same, because he cannot lose Morgan and Pepper. Not them. He should have known it was over then.

Or maybe he should have known when he saw his name on a weapon with his name right before it detonates and rebrands him. The inevitability of it all.

No, he knows it’s over when he sees Scott, Steve and Nat at his home because even though his daughter saves him from having to talk anymore, it’s inevitable. She can’t save him from the depths of his mind. When he see’s the kids face, smiling and holding his certificate upside down he realizes that his brain had just been waiting for his own conscious permission to bring up the theories, mathematical formula and equations to the forefront. They’d been waiting for him since the moment Scott proposes his plan.

But he’s still selfish.

Doesn’t mean he can’t just work it out to say that he did.

And he does.

He figures out time travel.

He’s a fucking boss.

But Morgan needs him first.

He wishes he could freeze this moment.

Of his daughter who wants nothing more from him than a bedtime story. He walks away. Looking back, he’ll wish he could have held her a little closer, told her a million stories and vowed to stay forever. Be everything she deserves.

_“I love you 3000.”_

It’s the biggest number she can think of and Tony smiles because he loves her infinity.

Pepper, sweet, sweet, Pepper gives him permission.

The selfish part of him wishes she hadn’t.  

But he owes them. Owes Peter.

 

He sees Strange lift one finger.

_“There was no other way.”_

In that moment Tony isn’t a hero.

He’s a parent.

And he does what any parent would do.

Because she’s his whole world.

 

 

He watches Thanos.

For a moment Tony wants to laugh.

Not super strength.

Not thunder.

Not power given by a stone.

Just a trick.

And a little tech.

An idea forged by him inside a cave to save himself.

Now he’s saving the world.

_“And I am Iron Man.”_

 

Rhodey’s here.

Touching his face.

He wants to tell Rhodey it hurts.

That he can’t feel his touch.

Because everywhere else hurts too much.

 

Peter.

He’s telling him something.

He tries to listen.

To fight so he can hear him.

But he’s tired.

And the whirring in his head that’s always there. Thinking, inventing, going so fast that even he wonders how he’s able to keep up.

It’s slipping away.

He’s glad he thought to give him one last hug.

There’s more he wishes he could tell him.

How much it hurt to lose him.

How he had no words to explain why losing him felt like losing a son when he wasn’t even his.

But Peter was his.

In all the ways that count.

 

 

Pepper.

“Pep.”

He whispers her name because she deserves it. To be his last fight.

It’s always her.

He thinks of the promise he made. To not waste his life.

_“It was a good one Mr. Stark.”_

It was a good one. Wasn’t it?

 

_“We’re gonna be okay.”_

He’s so tired.

 “ _You can rest now.”_

He does.

 

“Mr. Stark.”

He opens his eyes blinking at the intense light.

He knows that voice.

Sees the tall, lithe body of a man clothed in elegant clothing. Proper as always.  

 “I’m here to escort you to your final destination, sir,” the soft, gentle British voice tells him extending a hand out for him to take, “come with me sir, you have many people who wish to see you.”

He takes his hand.

He’s ready to go.

He can rest now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. Is like even the proper word? Because I hate this, hate that I even have to write this. Ugh, I am not going to be okay. Please leave comments and kudos! Feel free to let out your thoughts, pain or rage in the comments because misery loves company.


End file.
